Emotion Alchemist 2
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: After Ed and Taylor move to Rysmbool, Ed leaves to go see mustang. but is everything as normal as it seems?
1. The train rides

**Hello! I don't own Full Metal, but if I did, I would make untold stories of it! Oh, and thanks to the SoulAlchemist for letting me make this fanfiction! If you haven't read the first one, "The Emotion Alchemist" then, why haven't you? **

**Brief overview of the last fanfic by the SoulAlchemist: Edward meets Lt. Taylor Bell, who has a dark past. It turns out that mustang is her father, and Edward impregnates her! Then they move to ****Resimbool**** to stop Mustang from getting all the questions. Now, on to the fanfic!**

[**Edward POV] **

I look out the window. It's raining, and a storm is coming. This is going to be one hell of a long trip. I rest my head on a pillow. I try to think of Alphonse, but have no success in falling asleep. I just stare out the window, feeling lonely and grim. _I had no choice- I had to leave to report to Mustang. But I still feel guilty leaving Taylor behind_. I think. I try to feel happy- I think of the baby. But still, even after that, I'm still feeling grim. I move my head, and look at the time. 12:35. _God, It's late. _I think, and before I know it, I'm asleep, dreaming about what the baby will look like.

_October 1st, I awake to the sound of falling rain. _I open my eyes, and look out the window. "Next stop, Central" The voice over the loudspeaker says. I can see the train station, but I can't see anything else- the rain is too thick. I can see Al, and I de-board the train. I walk over to him, and greet him. Then we walk over to the car Havoc had brought. And, strange enough, he had a GIRL sitting next to him. But something about her seemed to... _Familiar_. I tried to think, but to no success. We got in the car, and Havoc drove us to the base.

**[Roy POV]**

I'm looking out the window. The rain is quite strong. _I wonder if the Elric's will get here safely. _Then, as if on que, my door opens. I pretend to be working, in case it's Hawkeye. But I look up, and Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, is standing at my desk. "Well Full Metal, how is it going with my daughter? Not been doing TO much behind my back, have we? Oh, don't tell me, she is going to have twins!" I put my hands to my head, thinking about all the possibilities. ″No Colonel, I've just come to hand in my report.″ I now feel _really _stupid. ″Ok then, hand it over.″ Ed gives me his report, then leaves. _I wonder if Taylor still hates me. _I think before I fall asleep in my chair. Bad move.

**[Edward POV]**

Again, I'm back on the train. Me and Al said our goodbyes, and then I got on the train. I sit in the same seat again. This time, I put my head to the glass, and I fall asleep instantly.

I awake up, whispering a name I forgot long ago. I had sweat running down my forehead. _What the hell was with that dream? _I think. I had been running, with someone I can't remember. Then, she goes home. The next day, I hear police saying that a girl's parents had been murdered, and the girl was missing body parts. That's when I woke up. I look outside. The rain has stopped, and I can see Rysmbool station. Taylor is waiting for me. And Winry is by her side. I depart the train, and we all head home.

**[Roy POV] **

I fell asleep. Again. Now, Hawkeyes standing in front of me, her gun raised. She pulled the trigger. The bullet went _millimetres _above my head. I immediately get to work. I risk an upward glance. She is smiling. I smile back. Then I get back to work.


	2. The Proposal

**Is Hey Guys! ( And Girls ). This is chapter 2 of the Emotion Alchemist: part 2. Again, thanks to TheSoulAlchemist for letting me get this far. And now, to the story!**

**(Codec Beep) Snake: Otacon, I'm at the sneak point.**

**Otacon: great. Now, go and find the metal gear sample.**

**MinnyGun: Um guys? Can you please leave my fanfiction? You're in the wrong section. (Otacon and snake look at the title) Snake: OH great! (Runs off) MinnyGun: Sigh…**

**Back to the story at hand…**

**[Edward POV]**

I got home safely. That's a relief. I immediately went up stairs and jumped in the shower. I could still hear Winry, trying to open my door. The only people who can do that is well, me and Taylor as I locked it with Alchemy. In the end, she just gave up. Then Taylor put the radio on. _It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind as this is designed to rhyme. Great. Linkin Park._ Not my most favorite music band, but I listen to it anyway. Then I dry myself of with Alchemy, and walk into my room. I put on some better clothes, and walk downstairs. I see Taylor, and give her a hug. Then she starts crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, looking at her. "I- I don't know." She says in between sniffles. I give her a kiss, and we both go up into our room. I throw myself on the bed, and then, out of know were, pillows are flying at me! I jump, grabbing a wooden ornament that was on my shelf. I transmute it into a pillow, and send it flying at Taylor. I fall to the ground, my body hitting the floor with a solid 'thump'. I can hear Taylor laugh with joy, and I smile. I roll to the side, dogging pillows. I jump up, sticking my foot out and deflecting a pillow. I quickly grab the pillow and throw it back at her, and I can hear her yell out in joy. I look at her, and I got a direct hit to the leg. She now is on one knee.

[Taylor POV]

_He hit me! Dang, I'm getting slow. _ I stand up, and throw another pillow at Ed. This one hits him in the face. _Ha, got ya' that time! _ I walk over to him, and give him a hand up. Then he falls on his knee. I can see he is blushing, and trying to find something. "Taylor, this… this is for you." He says his face redder than a tomato. I'm holding back laughter. The, in an instant, a massive flash of light goes of in my face. I look in Edwards hands: And there, in a small box decorated with diamonds, was a ring. It had a gold rim, with silver stars and sapphires. _Oh my god. _I think. _He wants to marry me. _"Taylor, ever since, you know, I got you pregnant, I've been trying to find the right time to give you this." He says, starting to sweat. "Will you marry me, Taylor Mustang?" He says. I cringe at the last name, but I don't mind. "Yes' I say, my voice nothing more than I whisper. Then I scream for joy.

**[Edward POV]**

_She said yes! _ Think. My mind is in overdrive. Then we both scream for joy. I hear Winrey running up the stairs. "Guys what happened!" Winrey asks her face full of terror. I smile at her. Taylor is still jumping up and down. I throw a pillow at her, and she falls on her bed. She laughs, and sits up. "Jumping is bad for the baby" I say. "He asked me the question" Taylor says, and Winry's face just drops.

**That's it for Chapter 2! Hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry if it sucked, I'm just trying to get the story to flow in a nice direction. And I was listing to Linkin Park whilst writing this, that's why I added it. They weren't around back then, but what the hell. It's a fanfiction.**


End file.
